


A Peculiar Level of Impersonation

by angelicface



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Dress Up, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicface/pseuds/angelicface
Summary: The Master and the Doctor try a new form of bedroom roleplay.





	A Peculiar Level of Impersonation

The Doctor was tied up. It was not the most comfortable of setups, but thankfully the humiliation was low. The only thing that was the matter was the faint pang of anxiety and rapid anticipation that was set deep in his stomach (well, one of them).

“Will you be long, Master? I’m getting rather bored out here.”

The Master huffed, pulling up his trousers by the belt. “Patience, Doctor. And remember I am not the Master for now,” he drew a breath and donned his cap, putting on the best brigadier impersonation he could manage, “until we’re done it’s Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.”

Stifling a laugh, the Doctor slumped back. He frowned when the Master walked in, but surprise hit him when he noticed that his dear Brigadier’s uniform actually fit the small frame of the Master. “Goodness, I really do hope he doesn't find out about this. Or notice that one of his uniforms are missing.”

The Master grabbed his face, falling less impressed as the Doctor chortled at the lack of beard and at the newfound moustache. “I am the Brigadier now, Doctor. Now, let’s see what we’ll do with you."

 


End file.
